


Please Remind Me

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: After the events in the G1 episode, “Auto Berserk”, Red Alert needs to reassure himself.





	Please Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro and friends.  
> Prompt: Red Alert/Inferno – warring with desire for LJ@_wilderness_ ; hopefully I didn’t miss the mark too badly…  
> Summary: After the events in the G1 episode, “Auto Berserk”, Red Alert needs to reassure himself. (This premise has probably been done a thousand times. Any resemblance to any existing stories is completely unintentional.)  
> Warnings: Established relationship, sparksex, excessive cuddling X3

The smaller mech had ambushed him as soon as they had locked the door to their quarters. Inferno was so distracted by the fervent kisses and bold caresses that he hadn’t realized that he was being herded until his legs bumped into the edge of their berth. A gentle push and he fell backwards, arms full of wanton Lamborghini.

The impact with the berth momentarily cleared the lust filled haze that had come over the fire truck. That window of clarity allowed Inferno to notice the faint shivers traveling along his lover’s frame. Sighing quietly, he ran his hand over the dark helm. “Red, we don’t have to do this now.” The trailing kisses paused on their journey from chassis to mandible.

“Yes we do. I do.” Fingers dipped into the seams between the fire truck’s plating.

Inferno shifted his hand and gently tilted the other’s face so that their optics could meet. “But you’re still recovering. Your body and mind have been through too much stress,” he said as he caressed the pale face. “Red, you’re shaking apart you’re so exhausted.”

The Lamborghini placed his hand over Inferno’s, keeping the appendage captive against his cheek. His optics dimmed as he took comfort from the touch and steady presence of his partner. “I…I need to do this. I doubted you, Inferno. I was so sure that everyone was out to get me, even you. I should have trusted my spark, should have listened.”

“It’s not your fault. You heard Ratchet; your logic chips were fried! I’m just happy you’re all right,” Inferno sighed, leaning up to nuzzle and kiss the black helm.

Red Alert hummed quietly as he turned into the kiss. Their lips met, chaste at first, until their passion for one another evolved the act into something desperate and full of love. Red Alert held tightly to his rock, his one constant. How could he have doubted Inferno, the love of his life and the mate to his spark? Between kisses and moans, quiet pleas for forgiveness slipped past his lips.

The larger mech’s spark swelled with emotion when the whispers reached his audials. He wrapped his arms around Red Alert and held him tightly. “Oh, love…please believe me. There is nothing to be sorry about or forgive.”

“Then show me. Please show me,” the Lamborghini begged, already initiating the commands to open his chassis plating.

The pale, icy blue glow of Red Alert’s spark washed over Inferno’s frame, turning the normally vibrant red an interesting shade of violet. The larger mech’s hands settled on his partner’s waist, and he frowned. “Red, I don’t want to hurt you. You’re still shaking.”

“I know, but I’m tired, not broken,” he said as a small smile graced his features. “The glitch made everything that was right, wrong. I was so scared and confused. I want to do this because I love you, and because I need to remind my spark and mind that this – us – is right.”

Thumbs massaging the hidden cables in Red Alert’s hips, Inferno nodded in understanding, but had to ask, “Are you sure?”

A smile and nod was all the reassurance he needed before opening his own chassis and spark chamber. His spark was darker in comparison, the blue of deep oceans, but color and hue had no meaning when a spark was reaching for its mate. Inferno fought to keep his hands and torso still, letting the smaller mech take his time. Such devoted patience was unnecessary though, as Red Alert eased steadily forward with a frown of concentration and determination.

They gasped in unison as the first outstretched tendrils of their sparks found and intertwined with one another. When the two orbs finally met and merged, they fell out of Red Alert and Inferno and into the space in between that was inexplicably Them.

After what could have been a nanosecond or a deca-vorn, the one finally eased back into two. They lay panting; Red Alert sprawled comfortably atop his partner’s warm frame as Inferno’s hands roamed leisurely over him. The smaller mech mumbled something from under the fire truck’s chin. Mustering the strength to raise his helm a bit, Inferno asked, “What?”

“Was worrying over nothin’,” Red Alert responded, his voice just above a whisper. He managed to muster the strength to lightly tap at the chassis under him. “This could never be wrong. Never.”

Inferno’s engine purred loudly, drawing forth a giggle from the exhausted Security Director. “It’s just right,” he agreed. Wrapping his arms around his partner, Inferno held him tight as he murmured, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Red Alert snuggled in close, humming contentedly. “Everything’s okay now.”


End file.
